It is well-known that smoking tobacco is harmful to a smoker's health, but there are still hundreds of millions of smokers in the world, and the trend is continuing. Prohibition of smoking in public places has become the norm. Thus, cigarette substitutes, such as nicotine patches, nicotine mouthwash, nicotine gum, nicotine beverages, flourish in the market. Although the use of cigarette substitutes is a step in the right direction as they do not deliver tar, nicotine is only slowly absorbed in the blood and thus the achieved effective peak concentration of nicotine is relatively low, and the feeling of satisfaction resulting from a high concentration of tobacco alkali is not achieved. Meanwhile, users consuming cigarette substitutes are deprived of smoking actions such as lighting a cigarette, inhaling, exhaling, ashing, and puffing. Thus, the conventional cigarette substitutes cannot substantially take place of real cigarettes.